


Punishment

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Forced Kissing, M/M, atreus is aged up, odin being creepy, was made for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: This one goes out to YOU, random discord friend. 👌💕





	Punishment

"I had hoped the last giant in all the nine realms would have been stronger than this..."  
  
Odin easily dodged a kick, smiling menacingly all the while. He chuckles darkly into Atreus' face, making the younger cringe away.  
  
"I'm honestly disappointed."  
  
Eyes glared unnerved into the all-father's, oasis blue now a new dangerous dark due to fury and hidden fear.  
  
Atreus spits in Odin's face.  
  
"I don't live to meet other's expectations. I meet my own."  
  
Pride filled his chest as he watched the elder wipe the saliva off his cheek, scowling with disgust and annoyance.

It didn't last long, a large hand clutching his neck in a demanding grip.

Atreus lets out a choked gasp as Odin leaned in, hands coming to grip the one blocking his airway, clawing uselessly.

"_Defiant brat_. Children should listen to their fathers."

Atreus would have gagged if he could, baring his teeth instead and gritting out venomously, "I d-do...and mine s-said to kill you"

A slightly startled laugh, mostly amused. The vice around his throat lessened to a firm hold and the giant allowed himself a well-deserved breath of air.

"You may disappoint me in many fields, but you still hold some potential. Be here in Asgard with me."

Breath being stolen from him once again, Atreus sharply inhales. From shock or disbelief he wasn't sure. He looks to the knowing eyes of Odin incredulously.  
  
"_What_?"  
  
Silence. Atreus actually laughs in disbelief and dry amusement.  
  
"You can't be serious. You know I am to be the start of your downfall- oh. Is _that_ why?"  
  
The young demi-giant doesn't notice two dark coal-like eyes lower to his lips as he spat every ounce of his hatred.  
  
"You want to keep an eye on me? _Punish _me-"  
  
"Not in the way you are considering, surely."  
  
Shutting his mouth Atreus frowns confused, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"In the way-"  
  
Chapped lips stole his in a ruthless display of power. There was no soft press of lips, no gentle kiss-

Only a slimy tounge forcing it's way inside while he could feel the owner's smirk.  
  
Atreus would have pulled away sooner, he swears his very prophecy on it, if it were not for the shock of the moment keeping his hatred and mind at bay.  
  
Once it wore off, though, it was punching, screaming and biting to his fullest extent.  
  
Despite his best efforts, Odin seemed only more interested as two boney yet strong hands gripped and developed the sides of his face, holding it still and his mouth open for more in depth exploration.  
  
"_Mmn_..._mmf._.!"  
  
He couldn't admit it, but with the way the bigger tounge swirled and sucked at his, and with the feeling of the other now firmly pressed into his front, allowing him to feel everything, Atreus felt as though his legs may give, fall to the slowly rising pleasure.  
  
Finally, with a gasp, Atreus managed to pull away- or rather, be s_hoved _away- falling to the floor once his legs seemed to give into their weakened state.  
  
Teary dark blue eyes glared weakly at their captor, closing once harsh laughter filled his ears once more.  
  
Thunderous footsteps led away from him though Atreus couldn't bring himself to look, instead closing his eyes as if to block out this moment and the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my GOW4 discord!  
We just got a bunch of new members. I'm glad people are joining.
> 
> We have more NSFW things like this there: https://discord.gg/Cmekjg4


End file.
